The Last Demon Card
by Takagouzawa Hikari-san
Summary: [oneshot] 18 year old Syaoran and Sakura are now engaged in the battle of the century and Syaoran is severely wounded. To what extent will Sakura go through to save him? SxS ExT


KawaiiInuyasha: hey well I was thinking at 4 in the morning (nooo! I should have been sleeping!) about this one story someone made and then I thought, 'What if the ending went like this?' or something around the lines of that (lol) and then this sad oneshot came up into my mind. Even though it's sad (to me) I decided to write it out…and here's the result. This oneshot is from a background of the story 'Links in a Chain' by _Hearts of Eternity_, please read it before reading this…and I don't frikkin own any of the CCS characters nor any of the characters _Hearts of Eternity_ created, alright, so no suing me! god!

NOTE: This is MY OWN ENDING to _Hearts of Eternity_'s 'Links in a Chain'; 'Links in a Chain' is not mine and the final battle is the way I WANT IT, _Hearts of Eternity_ has her own ending her own way…so uhm basically I don't own 'Links in a Chain' and the story is not mine, but I own my ending which is the way I want it to be (or an alternate ending, if you want to call it that), have I emphasized this into your head enough?

The Last Demon Card

Syaoran and Sakura had finally rescued Fear and Pain from Evil and they had also been let in on the secret that Life and Death were Miaka and Dren, so that made the two work faster in freeing Life and Death. The two were almost freed from their curse and had been regaining a lot of power. They had fully restored Tomoeda to before it was destroyed to thank the two. Now, they were battling Evil, who was now just a black, foggy spirit, in the dark, pitch-black park. The two of them had brought everyone: Keroberos (is that right?), Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinnel Sun, Eriol, Tomoyo, Nightmare, Lost, Sorrow, Illness, Fear, Pain, and all the Sakura Cards. Everyone even claimed that they felt Seduce's spirit with them.

"One more hit should do it!" Syaoran yelled at Sakura.

"Right!" she replied.

The two fused their weapons together again and were just about to hit Evil until Evil flew toward the two, mostly headed for Sakura.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he pushed Sakura was from Evil and Evil went through his mouth and quickly infested his lungs before leaving Syaoran's body.

The minute Evil left Syaoran's body, Syaoran began to have a coughing fit and Evil cackled, "You will never find a cure for my poison! You'll die in a day after that poison settles in and kills you from the inside! FOOLS!"

"NO! Syaoran!" Sakura screamed. Of course she couldn't handle losing the one she loved the most…and she hadn't even confessed to him yet…

Syaoran got up slowly, the pain in his arms coursing through his veins and sending pain shooting through his arm.

He placed his hands on Sakura's and they began their last attack. Keroberos, Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinnel Sun, Eriol, Light, Dark, Windy, Watery, Firey, Earthy, Nightmare, Fear, Pain, Life, and Death also began the last attack with Lost, Sorrow, Illness, and the other Sakura cards cheered the

"NOW!" cried Sakura and Syaoran in unison.

They all attacked the second the last consonant left the cardcaptor's lips. (I'd say master's but then again Eriol has Ruby and Spinnel so he's a master already…does that make sense?)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Evil screamed.

There was a bright white light and everyone shielded their eyes and then…the night became pitch-dark again.

A card appeared on the floor where Evil had been floating. It was the Clow card for Evil, except instead of showing his body, there were only chains holding back a dark spirit.

Sorrow and Illness began to scream, "YAY! WE DESTROYED EVIL!"

"No, we didn't, he's just a card now…" Eriol said grimly before asking for the card from Sakura.

She handed it to him and he destroyed the card with his magic.

"A card like this should have never been created, but now that we have returned him to his card form, destroying the card and himself would be a good idea." he said before going to talk with Tomoyo.

Sakura then remembered Syaoran and ran toward him. He was sitting on the ground, one hand propped on the ground to keep himself steady.

"Syaoran!" she cried out.

He weakly turned his head toward his cherry blossom and gave a small smile. "I'm alright…Sakura…"

"No you're not, Syaoran! You're hurt from the poison Evil aimed at me! It's all my fault!" Sakura said, tears coming down her cheeks.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shirt as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

Immediately the two began to feel a little sleepy from the excessive magic they had used, and Syaoran fell to the floor, asleep, with a sleeping Sakura on his chest…

-two days later-

Syaoran awoke to see an entirely white room that he had never seen in his life. It certainly looked like a hospital room, but it also had things that looked like stuff Eriol would have in his mansion, and then he looked out to the door and saw the rail. (you know uhm the ones that prevent you from falling off the ones the houses with stairs have!) He concluded that he was definitely in Eriol's mansion and that Sorrow and Illness most likely made the room look like a hospital room. He was half-naked, with gauze wrapped all over his chest, and he saw that he only had his green silk boxers on.

"SYAORAN!" he heard a feminine and familiar voice yell.

Sakura burst into the room, wearing another one of Miaka's slip dresses. It was a spaghetti strap dress that went all the way to half her thighs and was decorated with random seashells at the hem.

Syaoran felt himself blush at Sakura's dress, even though he could feel the pain of the poison shooting through his body. Sakura closed the door quietly and jumped on Syaoran, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sakura looked down at Syaoran with her tear-filled emerald eyes.

"W-We thought y-you'd never come out of your s-s-sleep!" she cried.

Sakura's tears began to fall down her cheeks again, until Syaoran wiped them with his finger.

"Don't cry for my sake…"

Sakura's cheeks tinted red a little and she bit her bottom lip, causing her eyes to show more tears again. She opened her mouth slightly, before biting her bottom lip.

"Syaoran…"

"Yes…my cherry blossom?"

'_I can't help it…it just…feels right…to call her that…'_ Syaoran thought.

Sakura gave a small gasp at his new nickname for her, and her eyes watered, showing her innocence, and she bit her lip again, not knowing whether to say what she wanted to say or not…

"You don't have to say what you want to say if it bothers you Sakura…"

Sakura then reflected back to the times they had when they had just started capturing the cards and some of the times they had recently (especially the ones that included him and her only, which made her blush a little more).

"I-I…I have something…important…to say…I've kept it a secret from you for all these 8 years we've been friends, but I know…to you, I want to be more than that. Much more…and….what I'm trying to say is…I love you…more than you could think…" Sakura said.

Syaoran's eyes widened a little and he said, "W-Wha--?" before he was interrupted.

Sakura had already placed her lips on his and that action made Syaoran's eyes fully widen.

'_S-Sakura…I-I never knew…you were that brave…'_ Syaoran thought, before closing his own amber eyes and kissing his dear cherry blossom back.

The sky began to turn into night, the beautiful color of dark blue and black contrasting with the shining white stars.

Sakura pulled away from Syaoran, a little breathless, and her face began to turn red, but not as red that could have given her a nosebleed.

'_I can't believe I did that!...and I didn't even let him answer…he must hate me now…'_ Sakura thought, her eyes watering again, and she began to bite her bottom lip again and look at the comforter.

The warrior looked at his cherry blossom, who was just about to cry, and he raised his arm and let his thumb pull Sakura's chin up to look at him.

"Sakura…I have something I want to say too… you've ridden of the ice surrounding my heart…and I love you too…" Syaoran said, before pulling her down, leaving one arm wrapped around her lithe form and the other behind her head, pushing her down.

They pulled away after a minute, and the two glanced at the clock.

"I-I should go back to m-my room…" Sakura said, hesitating before sitting up.

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes at his silence; did he not want her here? She began to stand up and leave.

"No, I-I want you here…with me." Syaoran said, grabbing her arm before she left.

Sakura turned around and said, "A-Are you sure? I won't be bothering you, right--?"

Syaoran had pulled her into a kiss before she could continue. It was strong, a little rough, and also demanding, but it was, in a way, gentle. Sakura melted in Syaoran's arms as she kissed him back with as much passion as he did.

"You won't be bothering me…" he said after pulling away.

"Alright…" Sakura said, a little dazed from their kiss. She climbed onto the side Syaoran wasn't laying on and covered herself with the comforter before Syaoran immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his bare chest. Autumn and sandalwood filled Sakura's nose as she inhaled it and smiled, this was one scent that she would never forget.

They fell asleep in that position, the two of them thinking of how great the world was right now.

-next morning-

Sakura woke up before Syaoran, and she glanced at the clock without getting up.

'_It's 6…I wonder if anyone's up? Why am I up this early?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Then she noticed…Life, Death, Sorrow, Illness, Lost, Nightmare, Fear, Pain, and Seduce in the room. Her face erupted in red and she gave a small squeak.

Syaoran growled protectively and pulled Sakura closer, forcing her to lay straight down, looking straight into his well-built chest. Her face got even redder.

"You're so beautiful…Sakura…" Syaoran muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Sakura blush turned darker and Life began to shoot pictures from her camera and film them.

Sorrow and Illness stepped forward, holding a tray laden with food.

"WE BROUGHT YOU BREAKFAST, SAKURA!" the two yelled happily, giggling and hiccupping again.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO, YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP SYAORAN!" Nightmare muttered.

The yelling woke Syaoran up and he said, "What's happening?"

Sorrow and Illness then placed the tray on Syaoran's lap and then began to laugh at Nightmare, screaming, "HAHA! –hic- YOU WOKE UP HIM UP!"

Life then stepped forward with a tray of hash browns and said, "Would you two like any?" Before Sakura and Syaoran could reach for one, Death came forward and hit the bottom of the tray, making the hash browns fly out the window.

A red sports car just happened to go by the Victorian house just as the hash browns flew out of the second-floor window and landed on the car's hood.

The man in the car immediately noticed the projectile food, thinking it for a missile, and jumped out of the car. Right on time too, because once the hash browns hit the car hood, the car exploded.

Syaoran and Sakura immediately got up and looked out the window. They saw the car parts all over the lawn and the road, and the 25-year-old yelling.

"MY CAR! MY BEAUTIFUL CAR! MY LOVELY SPORTS CAR RUINED BY SOME MISSILE! GOD DAMMNIT!" THE 25-year-old yelled out, cursing some more.

Everyone stared at Life with wide eyes, they had heard the explosion and the cursing.

"…What? Just because my hash browns exploded the car doesn't mean that they're harmful when you eat them!" Life said, pouting.

Sakura then noticed Seduce sitting on Fear's back, and she questioned, "Seduce, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead…?"

"Well, I think when you captured Evil, I got sent back here, so I guess I'm alive now." Seduce said.

Syaoran began to pant heavily and he fell back onto the bed, losing consciousness.

"Syaoran!"

"He's beginning to lose his life now." Death said in a boring tone.

"No…not now!" Sakura cried out, her tears falling on the wood.

"What's wrong?" said two familiar voices.

Sakura turned her head to the door and exclaimed, "Eriol! Tomoyo! Syaoran—he's…he's…going!" (I didn't know what to put and I didn't want to put 'dying' because that'd be too harsh on Sakura…)

"…I have an idea…" Life said slowly.

"What is it, Life?" Death said quietly.

"Maybe if Sakura, Illness, and I somehow fuse together, we could use our powers to bring Syaoran back." Life said to Death, before turning to Sakura.

"Sakura, do you have The Nothing?

"Y-yes, why?" Sakura said shakily.

"Alright, do you think you can fuse Illness, myself, you, and The Hope together into your body?" Life said.

"I-I think…" Sakura said, before pulling out her Star Key and transforming it into the wand. She called out Hope (AKA that girl in the second movie) and she began to fuse herself, Life, Illness, and Hope.

There was a brilliant white light and everyone shielded their eyes. Eventually the brilliant white light faded and their stood Sakura, her usual emerald eyes now tinted with yellow and black. Death held Life's body and Sorrow held Illness's. Three more voices besides Sakura's own began to talk in her head, (Sakura: _italics_; Life: **bold**; Illness: underlined; Hope: **bold & underlined**)

'Cool, I'm in Sakura!'

'**What happened?'**

'_This is confusing!'_

'**Alright, Sakura, now just kiss Syaoran!'**

'_WHAT! HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!'_

'EWWW, I DON'T WANT TO KISS SYAORAN!'

'**Who's Syaoran?'**

'**JUST DO IT SAKURA! HE'LL COME BACK TO LIFE! TRUST ME!'**

'_Alright Life, but you better be right!'_

Sakura bent down and kissed Syaoran right on the lips, her warm ones touching his cold ones. She noticed Tomoyo filming the entire thing…but it didn't matter to her right now.

'**Just keep going, Sakura, in a few minutes he should be getting warmer…'**

'_A-Alright…'_

It was true, his lips were becoming warmer. She could hear Nightmare and Lost fighting in the background.

"Not for little kids!" She heard Nightmare's robes moving.

"Nightmare, let go of me!"

"Nightmare, just let him go…" Seduce said.

"Why? This isn't even for kids his age!"

"Nightmare, you idiot! You're squishing my eyes and I was created the same time you were, so we're the same age!"

"Shut up, pip-squeak!"

"I'm not a pip-squeak!"

'**Alright Sakura, he's all healed up now!'**

'YAY! NO MORE KISSING SYAORAN!'

'**That was one weird experience…'**

'_Okay, so what happens when I pull away?'_

'**All three of us –me, Illness, and Hope- will immediately go back to our bodies and you'll be alright, you have a lot of magic, so you won't pass out, but you might be a little tired.'**

As soon as Sakura pulled away, her body arched backward and three white balls came out of her body and another bright white light filled the room, everyone shielding their eyes once again.

Life and Illness were now in their bodies, and Hope was back in her card form. Sakura had her hand on the nightstand, trying to catch her breath.

"His soul has come back fully; he's not going anywhere any time soon." Death said.

"YAY!" Sorrow and Illness yelled, hiccupping and swaying.

"I'm glad that Syaoran will stay here instead of in heaven for now…" Nightmare said, pulling Lost off of his pants.

Fear, Pain, and Seduce said nothing; the smiles on their faces said it all.

Syaoran woke to all the commotion, and he weakly said, "I thought I was dying…?"

Sakura immediately turned around and cried out happily, "SYAORAN!" She glomped him, making him blush excessively and everyone in the room laughed.

----6 years later----

After high school, the ten (Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Rika and Naoko's newfound boyfriends) went to the college in Tokyo. After two years of college, they all left to other places. Syaoran and Eriol had proposed to Sakura and Tomoyo two years after finishing college (they waited a long time because the girls weren't ready yet, and the boys weren't going to be pigs and force them to accept when they weren't ready), and they obviously accepted. Eriol and Syaoran bought two houses on the beach and the two wedded couples lived right next to each other. Syaoran and Sakura stayed true to their promise (Chapter 18 of Links in a Chain) and eventually the two friends (Tomoyo and Sakura, no duh!) became pregnant. Now, to the situation the foursome were in right now…

-in Tomoeda hospital-

"**LI SYAORAN! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU AFTER THIS ENDS!"**

Syaoran gulped at the threat and his face paled, he never thought Sakura was going to act like this during pregnancy. Eriol snickered at him (Tomoyo and Sakura are conceiving in the same room) before he heard another yell.

"**HIIRAGIZAWA ERIOL, THAT COUNTS FOR YOU TOO!"**

Syaoran began to laugh at Eriol, whose face paled too.

"Maybe we should go?" Eriol whispered to Syaoran.

"Yeah, I think I need some tea." Syaoran muttered, before the two dashed out the room.

"**LI SYAORAN AND HIIRAGIZAWA ERIOL, WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"** echoed through the hospital. The two said men gulped and ran backwards toward the room.

"Now just one more push you two!" said the doctor, who was covered in sweat.

The two said women gripped their husband's hands harder, red marks appearing on their hands.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** the two screamed. The poor men didn't even have a chance to cover their ears…poor Syaoran and Eriol…

The cries of babies were heard, and the two women calmed down rapidly, letting go of their husbands.

After the baby's umbilical cords were cut and cleaned, the couples looked at them

Eriol and Tomoyo's baby was a girl, with Eriol's dark blue hair and Tomoyo's amethyst eyes.

Syaoran and Sakura's baby was a boy, with Syaoran's chocolate hair and Sakura's emerald eyes.

Tomoyo and Sakura smiled at each other, and then their husband.

"I love you Eriol/Syaoran." the two said before kissing their husbands and looking lovingly at their child.

-end-

KawaiiInuyasha: man, this took me a lot of time to think up…Links in a Chain is not mine, it belongs to Hearts of Eternity, and Cardcaptors belongs to CLAMP. All my ideas here were entirely original, except for the ones Hearts of Eternity thought up. How was it? I hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW! I'm thinking about a little epilogue too, just to tell about the two couple's babies and their lives, nothing really specific and nothing too big will happen if I write it…


End file.
